earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GrislyGrizzly
Fourside Hellos Issues Formalities Hey, why are you undoing all of my edits and leaving no reason to challenge them? I see all of my edits as having a purpose, and I was kind enough to provide reasons for most of them. I find it unfair that you went through and undid all of my edits without providing a decent reason. Please reply back. Food Eater 07:08, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Are you "sure" about formality when it comes to names. Have you seen the Wikipedia articles about Laurence Tureaud and Richard Bruce Cheney? Yeah, those aren't their full names. Anyway, the point for Paula Polestar and Jeff Andonuts is that I have yet to see a source claiming that Polestar is Paula's last name, and the name "Jeff Andonuts" is never mentioned in EarthBound, so his last name could really be anything. Food Eater 07:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Clarification I'm not entirely sure why you feel the need to undo the majority of my edits without explanation. However, I want to explain something to you. You may be the site admin, and you may have had a hand in the majority of the articles here, but the fact remains that much of your writing is sub-par. Not unreadable, not terrible, but not that great, either. You often use poor sentence structure or incorrect grammar. This impedes the readability of our articles and makes the overall usefulness and worth of the wiki decrease. And for someone who loves this game as much as I do, that is a rather sad thing to see happen. Please don't continue to undo the work I have been doing to make this site better. They are not stylistic choices you are correcting, but grammatical ones. This wiki doesn't just belong to you, it belongs to the community; though your hard work is certainly appreciated, it is unfair to negate the hard work of others, particularly when I am just trying to fix many mistakes you have allowed to exist. I apologize for sounding unfriendly, but I am only trying to be direct and forthcoming. [SpeakingDemon :Genuinely glad to get a response from you. :As to the Homesickness bit, the critical difference here is 'probability' to 'possibility'. Increasing probability (in this case) means that there is always the chance Ness will spend the turn thinking about home, and getting the Homesickness status increases the chance that will happen; whereas possibility (in this case) says that, once he gains the Homesickness status, there is a chance Ness will miss turns). Ness doesn't spend turns thinking about home randomly unless he is already affected by Homesickness, hence possibility is correct, whereas probability is not. If you really like the word probability, it would be correct to say something like 'Homesickness introduces the probability that Ness will...'. As the sentence stands now, it isn't actually true. It may seem like a subtle point, but that's what editing is all about. :And I do certainly apologize again if I seemed standoffish or rude. I in no way meant to imply that you were doing anything other than trying to help the site (though it would be fair for you to feel I said otherwise). It was just frusterating to see edit after edit get erased, though I was making no real attempt to harm the content of the site. Please understand my position. I've been a copy editor for years. This is what I do for a living, in many ways. But I'm not trying to tell you what you should be doing with your authority, just trying to help as best I can. So again, I'm sorry. :And as to your example. Yikes. Good on you for it. :SpeakingDemon 16:52, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Enemy pages